


Good Bye Obi-Wan

by UnderCoverMarsupial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Maul doesn't change, Old Age, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderCoverMarsupial/pseuds/UnderCoverMarsupial
Summary: In the amazing comic book “Skywalker Strikes” (Aaron Cassaday Martin) Luke returns to Tattooine to visit Ben Kenobi’s desert dwelling. (between New Hope and Empire Strikes Back) He is hoping to find something to guide him further along his path to becoming a Jedi. He finds ObiWan’s house completely trashed, and a box that says: “For Luke” which contains ObiWan’s journal. He also encounters someone else and I won’t spoil it. (no, its not Maul)Here is my headcanon for the last few days of old Ben’s Kenobi little house on the Dune Sea.





	

 

“So you’re going then.”

“I have to.”

“Vader will kill you.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

There was a prolonged silence behind him and Obi Wan knew he had struck a nerve. He sighed. He was too old for this. Maul was right, he knew it in his bones. But he was tired of hiding, and the Force was pushing him back out into the galaxy. And Luke… Even now the boy was home, discovering the burned bodies of his aunt and uncle. He would have to come to Alderaan. Maybe there… something… could be done.

But for now he had to deal with his own home- and his own… family. He pushed himself up, aware of the arthritis in his left knee. Maul was easy to follow, the uneven prints of his robotic legs clear in the dust of the courtyard. And anyway, he always went to the same place.

The light was dim in the workshop, and Obi Wan had to wait while his eyes adjusted. He knew his friend had no such problems, he could feel his gaze. Gingerly avoiding piles of parts, drones, and droid frames he made his way to the back.

“I didn’t mean that it didn’t matter. I meant that there is nothing we can do about it. You have foreseen the end. You know what is coming. My old friend, we cannot remain here forever.”

There was another silence broken only by the clicks of Maul’s fingers on his datapad, running calculations.

“I know.” he said finally, his cultured, inner-core voice the same to Obi Wan’s ears as when he first heard it. “The Force is pushing us all out. The whole galaxy will be changing soon. The storm is coming Obi Wan.”

“Will you wait here for him?  Will you give him what I asked? Tell him the story?”

“I make no promises, Jedi.”

“Its been a long time since you called me that.”

“You wear a saber again.”

“Yes.” Obi Wan touched the familiar weight on his belt. What had he told Luke? _An elegant weapon for a more civilized age._ One of many lies he told that day.

“I have to go. I can feel the boy waiting.”

The two old men looked off to the east simultaneously, their heads cocked at the same angle.

“He is so strong.” Maul murmured.

“Yes.”

“But not as strong as his father.”

“He is good, that is what matters. And he will bring Anakin back.”

“Yes, he is good. But Vader…” Maul sighed. “I don’t know. I know you will die on this damn fool quest of yours. And I know it will be Vader. The rest is clouded.”

“The Force has shown you much. You will know what to do.”

“I make no promises, Jedi.” Maul said again, bitterly.

“Come, lets not say our goodbyes here. I want to see your face.”

 They walked out into the shaded courtyard behind their small stone hut and regarded each other. Obi Wan’s hair had turned from sandy to white in the last twenty years. His back was still straight, or maybe the saber on his belt made him hold himself better. Maul was straight as a reed, thinner than he had been, but his flat belly and the lean muscles on his arms spoke of the time he still spent training every morning before Obi Wan woke. His tattoos were faded in the sun, the red now darker than the surrounding black. Obi Wan reached out and adjusted the glasses on Maul’s face. His eyes weren’t what they used to be- though he could see well enough in the Force.

Obi Wan gave a tired smile. Maul remained impassive, but Obi Wan knew him well enough by now. Obi Wan kept his hand on the side of Maul’s face, his thumb hooked on the horn by Maul’s eye.

“How many years has it been?” the Jedi asked.

“Twenty-two since order 66, seventeen since I landed here.” Maul said briskly. “Stop dragging this out Kenobi, I have no intention of blubbing like a child, if that is what you are waiting for.”

Obi Wan threw his head back and laughed. It tugged an involuntary smile at the corner of Maul’s mouth. Obi Wan leaned in and kissed the red and black lines there, where the smile was trying to form. Without warning Maul grabbed Obi Wan in a crushing embrace, forcing all the air out of Obi Wan’s lungs in a rush.

“oof! Stop that! My back!” Obi Wan stepped back, one hand on Maul’s lean shoulder the other rubbing his lower back. “Gods, I forget how strong you are!”

“Pull yourself together Kenobi. The boy is waiting. And you have lies to undo.” Maul said, his voice losing its usual smooth pitch. His golden eyes were shining.

“All in good time. Goodbye, Lord Maul.” Obi Wan’s voice betrayed him in the end, cracking with emotion.

“Goodbye Master Jedi.” Maul said softly. He reached out and touched Obi Wan’s face briefly before turning back to his workshop.

 

***********

 When the blow came Maul surged to his feet, his hearts in his mouth. Obi Wan was gone. There was nothing tethering him to the galaxy now. Nothing. With a bellow of rage Maul summoned his staff from across the room and ignited both ends. Screaming with anger he destroyed everything around him. Every last token and artifact. Every piece of their shared lives. What he didn’t cut to ribbons he smashed with the Force, crashing furniture against the ceiling, turning over cabinets, cracking the walls in his fury.

As suddenly as it started it stopped. Maul stood panting in the middle of the chaos. There was one thing Obi Wan had asked of him. To stay, and guide the boy, teach him maybe. Give him… yes, there it was: Obi Wan’s diary. Maul brought it whistling through the air and raised his blade. No. He couldn’t. He lowered the staff, shutting off the twin blades. The book still hovered in front of him. He took it with one hand and looked at it.

_For Luke_

Fine. He would leave this where the boy could find it. But he wouldn’t stay. He couldn’t stay here. His hearts beating in his chest, he made his way back to the workshop. His speeder was there, and hidden in the arroyo behind their home was his ship- the stolen tie fighter he had acquired in his last desperate attempt to change his destiny. He would take it now, pilot it into the nearest star- join Obi Wan in the Force. There were no other choices left to him now.

 

********** 

The ship shook as the red sun’s flares licked up and around the disintegrating hull.

_Maul…_

_Shut Up Obi Wan…_

_No Maul, you don’t have to do this…_

_I’ll see you soon._

_Stubborn Bastard!_

_Wait for me._

_Very well, then._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
